


i'll think about it later

by yehetno



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, heaLTHY COMMUNICATION I SAID, so like bohn thinks aboutsex and jerking off, the duality of duen, who hasnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehetno/pseuds/yehetno
Summary: sometimes, it's like duen has no clue what he's doing, and other times, it's like duen knows exactly what he's doing.either way, bohn cannot think straight when duen's around.
Relationships: Bohn/Duen, Duen/Bohn
Comments: 17
Kudos: 255





	i'll think about it later

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahahahaha what the fuck.
> 
> help.
> 
> don't read it. just don't.
> 
> (at this point, it's likely i'll write something for ramking &frong/thara too.)

Duen walks with purpose toward Bohn, and Bohn's order of thinking operations goes as follows: wow, cute, kind of sexy, and he wants to slam Duen against a wall and kiss him senseless. He loses his ability to form coherent thoughts when Duen makes eye contact and smiles brightly at him.

Bohn turns to mush. He can hardly believe that Duen looks at him and only him like that. He's truly the luckiest soul on the planet to exist at the same time and in the same space as Duen.

He reaches out to grab Bohn's hand and leans close to whisper in Bohn's ear, "Come with me." A light giggle punctuates his sentence, and he starts pulling before Bohn gives him his obvious agreement.

Bohn follows Duen's lead as they wind through empty hallways and climb to the top floor of the building. Duen opens the door to a small, empty classroom and firmly shuts the door behind him. He keeps his back against the frame, hand on the doorknob, thumb hovering above the button lock.

Duen giggles again with a sheepish look on his face, "Hi."

Bohn snorts. There is not a cuter person in the world than the one standing in front of him. He reaches out to wrap his fingers around Duen's tie. If Bohn were a betting man, he would say that the blood flushing Duen's cheeks comes from slight embarrassment rather than the heat of climbing the stairs. He offers a cheeky smile of his own and raises an eyebrow, "Just hello?"

Duen's face becomes serious, and he bites his lower lip, eyes looking at Bohn's mouth. The intensity sends shivers down Bohn's spine and rouses a primal urge to yank Duen against his body, flooding his mind with dirty thoughts that he tries to keep at bay in Duen's presence.

The sound of the lock clicking into place shortly precedes Duen's entire weight crashing against him; Duen throws him arms around Bohn's shoulders. Bohn smiles and slides his arms around Duen's waist pecking a quick kiss against Duen's shoulder.

"I have twenty minutes before I need to go to class," Duen says hotly in his ear, lips on the shell of his ear.

Bohn almost falls over; he knows in his heart that Duen does not mean it that way, but suddenly, Bohn's mind is filled with images of rough and quick sex against the wall, Duen groaning his name and clinging to his body, every second slightly intensified by the thrill of some professor rattling the doorknob and almost finding them out. 

Would Bohn say yes? Absolutely. All Duen has to say is jump, and he will scream how high. However, there is no way that Duen would want his first time to be a quickie in the medical building. Bohn firmly believes that Duen deserves plenty of pampering and adoration beforehand, before he even broaches the topic of being intimate in that way.

He pulls back, letting Duen settle onto his feet, and looks his boyfriend in the eye. "Hi." He swiftly presses a soft kiss against Duen's lips, "You're very handsome and amazing, and feel free to interrupt whenever you want, but you can't lock a man in a room with you and tell him you have twenty minutes."

Duen pulls his brows together in confusion, "Why not?"

"You can't tell this man that because it makes me think not-so-clean things about you and me and what we could do in that amount of time."

Duen's mouth forms a surprised 'oh', and his cheeks turn a deep shade of red, "I see."

Bohn walks their entwined bodies forward until they hit a desk. Bohn picks Duen up and sits him on the flat surface of the table. He takes Duen's face in his hands and asks, "How do you want to spend your twenty minutes before class?"

Duen places his hands on Bohn's hips and pulls him closer so that he stands between Duen's open legs. He grins and leans forward until their noses are touching, "Kiss a little?"

Duen presses a sweet kiss against Bohn's lips. His body reacts before his mind does; his hands settle on Duen's thighs, and he starts working to part Duen's lips to deepen their kiss. It's when one of Duen's hands starts sliding up his back toward his shoulder when Bohn needs to take a step back.

"I need to set a timer," Bohn murmurs and quickly pulls out his phone. Duen looks positively pouty, displeased and frowning as Bohn gives them fifteen minutes to make-out.

When Bohn sets down his phone, he has to put his fingertips against Duen's lips to stop him from resuming their kiss. "I need you to set boundaries for me," Bohn states plainly.

Duen's fingers start playing with the edge of the collar of his navy engineering uniform. He looks a little lost, "Sorry."

Bohn smiles and kisses Duen's forehead. "It's okay. I just don't ever want to make you uncomfortable, so tell me what I should avoid doing."

Duen sighs and shrugs, "I don't know. I'm new at this. I've never had a boyfriend before."

"I can tell you what I want, and you can figure out what is and isn't okay."

Duen nods and offers a sweet smile.

"I want to let my hands wander," Bohn whispers, kissing Duen's nose.

"Okay," Duen responds. "Just not... there, for today."

Bohn smiles, "Good." He licks his lips and asks, "Can my hands go under your shirt?"

Duen audibly swallows and looks down to take a shallow breath, "Why?"

"Because I like touching you," Bohn confesses, resting his forehead against Duen's.

"Okay," Duen agrees, fingers coming up to Bohn's ear, thumb brushing against his chunky stud.

"Can I leave marks?"

A soft and shy, "Why?"

"So that you look at it later and think about how much I want you. So that anyone else who might see knows that I worship every inch of your body," Bohn could on about it for hours really, but he gets cut off. Duen inhales sharply and takes some of Bohn's hair into his fist. His eyes are heavy with want; he nods and pulls himself closer to Bohn. His legs wrap around Bohn's hips, and his free hand hooks around Bohn's neck.

"Kiss me now," Duen commands in a thick voice, hot breath hitting Bohn's lips without mercy.

"If I do something, you don't like, stop me," Bohn tells him before aggressively crashing their lips together. Duen is more than accommodating; he opens his mouth the second that Bohn's teeth scrape against his lips. His wet tongue meets Bohn's eagerly, teasing softly.

Bohn's hand tugs at Duen's tucked in button-down, pulling the fabric so that his fingers can feel the way Duen's skin dimples beneath the pressure of his fingers. Duen pulls away, chest heaving, out of breath, fully flushed, fucking gorgeous.

Bohn smiles to himself and closes his lips around Duen's earlobe, listening as a sharp inhale interrupts the loud panting. He moves down, wetly kissing the corner of Duen's jaw before sinking his teeth into the soft skin of his boyfriend's jugular.

Duen lets out the most musical and sultry moan that Bohn has heard in his life. Duen drops his neck back, exposing even more unmarked skin, nails digging into the skin of Bohn's scalp, every muscle in his body tense under Bohn's touch. Bohn spends a while on the same spot, cheeks hollowing as he sucks on increasingly sensitive skin. He pulls back to find a deep purple mark in plain view for anyone to see. He presses a soft kiss against it, hoping he can return to that particular spot so that it becomes a permanent part of Duen.

He drags his teeth along Duen's jaw before nipping at his lips. He hands slide from under Duen's shirt and travel down the slope of his hip. He secures a hand under Duen's thigh, holding his leg in place; Duen can probably feel his growing problem. He focuses on a new spot on Duen's neck, tugging at the starched collar of his uniform to bite gently.

"Bohn--" Duen chokes out, voice vibrating against his lips.

He smirks; this spot will have to wait. Duen reconnects their lips the second that Bohn is off his neck. He urgently and fervently kisses Bohn, pulling his body even closer than Bohn could have imagined with clothes on. He impatiently nips at Bohn, tongue deep in Bohn's mouth once opened far enough.

The timer goes off.

Their kiss winds down into something slower, sweeter, less needy. Bohn manages to pull himself off and disentangle from Duen's embrace. He slides onto the desk next to Duen, trying to regain control over his breathing.

Duen grips the edge of the table, knuckles blanching, chest heaving. 

Bohn is internally smug about how purple he managed to get the hickey on Duen's neck. Good. Bohn likes the sound of them both struggling to tamp down their heart rates and regulate their breath. "I need a cooling off period," Bohn confesses softly.

Duen clocks his watch and exhales steadily. "I think it was wise of you to set a timer."

Bohn reaches out and fixes Duen's tie, "I didn't want you to be late again because of me."

Duen smiles sweetly and clears his throat, "Do you want to walk me to class?"

"Can't," he responds, gesturing toward his swollen groin.

Duen bites his lips, looking at Bohn's crotch, "I did that?"

Bohn laughs, "Yeah, and the look on your face isn't helping."

Duen grins again and moves over so that their thighs are pressed against each other. He runs a hand through his ruined hair and drops his voice, "Are you going to think about this later?"

Bohn looks at him in surprise. Duen looks shy, peeking through his lashes, curiosity lighting his eyes. "Do you want me to be honest?"

He nods.

"It's probably all that I'll think about for the rest of the week. The month. Maybe the whole year."

Duen melts and presses a kiss against Bohn's cheek, "I'll think about it too."

Bohn needs a minute to keep himself present and not in the future when he and Duen are thinking about each other, using this particular make out session as the basis for their masturbatory fantasies. He whispers, "Go to class, you're not helping at all."

Duen hops off the desk and uses both hands to pull Bohn's face to his. It's a soft, sweet kiss. "I'm not here to help," he teases.

He withdraws from Bohn's space and tucks in the shirt that Bohn has sufficiently wrinkled. Bohn combs his fingers through Duen's hair again with the hope that it's presentable, though Duen looks plenty ruined. No one will have any questions about what Duen was up to before class. "See you later, beautiful."

Duen walks away backward, keeping his eyes on Bohn, "Bye."

Turning around, he unlocks the door. He blows a kiss at Bohn as he opens the door.

Bohn catches it in his hand and holds it against his heart.

He hears Duen's dreamy sigh and soft humming receding down the hallway.

Bohn falls over on the table, a dumb happy smile affixed to his face. This must be love. His chest is so full of happiness, and he cannot wait until he sees Duen again. 

(He will have to wait a little while before he leaves the room though.)

**Author's Note:**

> [ tumblr](https://yehetno.tumblr.com/) if you want? if you want to disavow me, do it there.  
> don't comment. don't acknowledge this at all.


End file.
